


secrets of the universe

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: “remember when i asked you to kiss me?”“yeah.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 32





	secrets of the universe

“remember when i asked you to kiss me?” 

“yeah.”

“remember how i said i didn’t feel anything?”

“yes, damnit, keiji i remember.”

keiji had never seen koutarou this mad.

“i lied.”

koutarou looked at him.

“don’t play with me, keiji.”

“i’m not.”

he wasn’t. this entire time he had tried to deny his emotions, it only made him feel more.

he took koutarou by the shoulders and looked at him, and he looked at keiji.

“try it again,” he said. “kiss me.”

koutarou furrowed his eyes, “no.”

“kiss me.”

“no,” and then he smiled. “you kiss me.” and that he did.

keiji placed his hand behind koutarou’s neck, pulled him forward, and kissed him. he kissed him. and he kissed and he kissed. and koutarou kept kissing back.

pulling apart, they laughed and looked at the stars above.

koutarou spoke up.

“i wished it was raining.”

“i don’t need the rain,” keiji said. “i need you.”

they laid their backs on the grass and looked at the summer stars. keiji wasn’t afraid of love anymore.

he thought back to the time when he told his mother that he was ashamed, the look of her face as she said,

“ashamed? of loving koutarou?”  
keiji took koutarou’s hand and held it.

how could he ever be ashamed of loving bokuto koutarou?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the last few pages of 'aristotle and dante discover the secrets of the universe' by benjamin alire sáenz.


End file.
